silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Silent Hill: Shattered Memories
Silent Hill: Shattered Memories es la séptima en el Silent Hill serie. Shattered Memories es un remake de la original Silent Hill para la Wii, PlayStation 2 y PlayStation Portable, creado por Climax Studios y publicado por Konami. Según el productor Tomm Hulett, "No es un remake o un puerto. Esa es una distinción importante. Realmente se siente como un juego nuevo." El subtítulo Shattered Memories se refiere a la ruptura y re-imaginar el recuerdo de la experiencia del jugador del juego original, y cómo el protagonista del juego, Harry Mason, ha "roto recuerdos" de los acontecimientos que condujeron a su accidente de coche . La versión de Wii fue lanzado 08 de diciembre 2009 en América del Norte, y las versiones de PS2 y PSP fueron puestos en libertad 19 de enero 2010. En los países en PAL (con exclusión de Australia, ver más abajo), todas las versiones fueron liberados 04 de marzo 2010. El juego fue lanzado en Japón para marzo 25, 2010. Trama : Nota: Shattered Memories tiene lugar en un universo diferente que está separado de la historia principal. Esto incluye la historia, los personajes, las relaciones, los lugares, etc. Los sucesos de Shattered Memories se llevan a cabo alrededor de invierno de 2008. '' El psiquiatra Michael Kaufmann se prepara para un nuevo paciente. Se sirve un vaso de whisky y la recepcionista le dice que su nuevo paciente ha llegado temprano, el Dr. Kaufmann reconoce que esto está muy bien, y le dice que puede pasar. Mientras tanto, Harry Mason, el protagonista del juego, ha perdido el control de su coche debido a un resbalon provocado por el hielo de la carretera y se estrella contra un terraplén cubierto de nieve en un depósito de chatarra en la ciudad de Silent Hill. Tras el accidente, Harry se da cuenta de que su hija Cheryl no esta , y decide encontrarla. Harry empieza ha explorar, pasando por calles y tiendas, Harry llega al Diner 52 o el Good Ol 'Days bar, donde se encuentra Cybil Bennett o la Bar Maid, respectivamente. Durante una conversación con cualquiera de estas dos personas, Harry, que padece de amnesia, se da cuenta de que vive en Silent Hill, en el 1206 de Levin Street con Cheryl. Harry se recibe una llamada telefónica desde su casa, a pesar de que de que apenas se puede oir debido a la estatica, Harry llega a la conclusion de que su hija le espera en casa. De camino a casa, Harry recibe otra llamada telefónica, y puede oír la voz de Cheryl y de otra persona, Harry supone que Cheryl esta con otra persona y que puede estar en peligro. Inmediatamente después de la llamada termine, las calles son consumidas por el Mundo de Hielo. Harry pronto se encuentra con unas criaturas deformes, conocidas como Raw Shocks, que lo persiguen. Harry no tiene más remedio que huir y tras una persecución de pesadilla, logra llegar a su casa en la calle Levin. Otra de las sesiones con el psiquiatra comienza, en la que el doctor Kaufmann analiza el hogar y la vida familiar y pide que el jugador coloree un cuadro titulado "Familia Feliz". Mientras tanto, Harry se encuentra con una pareja (Mike y Lucy Stewart) dentro de su casa. Cuando Harry pregunta por Cheryl, la pareja le dice que ella no está allí, y cuando Harry afirma que es su casa, Lucy menciona que es imposible, ya que han vivido allí 14 años. Mike cierra la puerta a Harry y Cybil llega. Cybil se lleva a Harry junto con ella en su coche de policía a la comisaría para aclarar las cosas. Sin embargo, antes de que puedan llegar a la estación de policía, la nieve tapa el parabrisas y Cybil deja a Harry en el coche, ya que esta quiere determinar donde estan, pero Cybil no vuelve, por lo que Harry sale del coche y se adentra en el bosque. Mientras explora el pabellón de caza, Cybil teléfonea Harry para preguntarle por qué se fue corriendo y adonde. Harry decide de volver a Silent Hill, y cuelga . Después de otra secuencia de "la pesadilla" a través del bosque, Harry sigue un camino que lo lleva al campo de fútbol de Midwich High School. Allí, Cybil teléfonea Harry una vez más , este le dice que se quedo sin cobertura. Cybil le dice a Harry que vaya al gimnasio de la escuela secundaria para que pueda reunirse con él, que también es utilizado como refugio durante las tormentas de nieve. Harry comprende que Cheryl también puede estar allí y está de acuerdo. En su tercera sesión, el Dr. Kaufmann explica la vida del jugador en la escuela secundaria. Harry explora más de Silent Hill y Midwich High School, donde conoce a una mujer llamada Michelle Valdez dentro de un gimnasio de la escuela. Michelle revela a Harry que una vez conocío a una chica que se llamaba Cheryl y que estudiaba en ese instituto, le muestra una fotografía de la escuela de ella. Aunque la niña se parece a la hija de Harry, esta Cheryl es una adolescente y no un niña. Harry y Michelle entrar en la oficina del director para buscar los registros de Cheryl, y al hacerlo, descubren que en realidad son la misma persona y que Cheryl se trasladó a la calle Simmons. En otra secuencia de la pesadilla, Harry se entera de que Cheryl fue intimidada por sus compañeros en Midwich. Después de la pesadilla, Harry se reúne con Michelle fuera de la escuela. Harry sigue a Michelle hasta The Balkan, un club nocturno donde trabaja. Después de salir de la planta baja, tras buscar las llaves del coche en la habitacion de Michelle, se encuentra con una chica joven que se hace llamar Dahlia y que esta sentada donde antes estaba Michelle. Dahlia parece sorprendida por su confusión, a pesar de que no le interesa lo suficiente para explicar nada. Ella le dice que ella vino a recoger la camioneta aparcada fuera, lleva a Harry a Simmons, donde se reuniría con Cheryl en su casa. Al llegar al puente , el mundo del hielo aparece, Dahlia se congela y luego el puente, que se derrumba. El SUV se desploma en el río , atrapando a los dos en el interior. Harry lucha por escapar, Dahlia está inmóvilizada. Dependiendo de las acciones del jugador, Harry puede encender la radio y de escapar, o esperar ha ahogarse, mientras varios Raw Shocks escriben mensajes terribles en las ventanas. De vuelta en el consultorio del psiquiatra, Kaufmann habla sobre la muerte con el jugador. Algún tiempo después, Harry despierta en Alchemilla Hospital, después de haber sido salvado por Cybil. Ella le dice a Harry que podría haber muerto. Otra secuencia de la pesadilla se produce y se congela Cybil durante su conversación. Una vez que Harry se escapa de la pesadilla, se encuentra con Lisa Garland, una enfermera que trabaja en Alchemilla, ella acaba de tener um accidente de coche. Harry decide a hacerle compañía, y van hacia su apartamento. En el interior, Lisa le pide a Harry que le de un medicamento que se encuentra en el cuarto de baño para ayudar con su dolor de cabeza. Una vez que Lisa se queda dormida, Harry se va. Antes de que Harry entre en Toluca Mall, Lisa lo llama, pidiendo ayuda. Cuando Harry llega de nuevo a su apartamento, si le has dado la pastilla buena, morira adelante tuyo, si le diste la mala, la encontraras muerta. Cybil parece, ordena a Harry que no se mueva. Segundos antes de que la pesadilla vuelva a suceder, Cybil le dice a Harry que ella sabe que él no es "Harry Mason". Después de otra secuencia de la pesadilla, Harry se encuentra dentro del centro comercial de Toluca. Después de una búsqueda de la alameda, Harry llega a la dirección Simmons Street, donde se encuentra con una versión anterior de la Dalia con la que se reunió antes. Dahlia revela dos cosas a Harry: que están casados y que Cheryl se encuentra en el faro. Vuelve a aparecer la pesadilla,ella se congela, y Harry pronto se encuentra en un "Ninguna Parte", . Después, Harry entra en lo que parece ser el dormitorio Cheryl y se queda dormido en su cama. Mientras tanto, en el consultorio del psiquiatra, Kaufmann habla sobre el matrimonio en la sexta parte. Cuando Harry se despierta en la habitación de Cheryl, Michelle está a su lado y ella le ofrece un paseo en coche hasta el faro. Durante el paseo en coche, una discursion tiene lugar entre Michelle y su novio, John, segun lo que el jugador responda, el novio comenzara a discutir o si no Michelle, que termina cuando los dos salen del coche. Harry va a las alcantarillas y más tarde, le llega una llamada de su hija diciendo que se aleje, que no continue, pero este le responde que da igual, que ira a buscarla.Llega a Annie's Bar. En el interior del bar, Michelle le dice a Harry que ella rompió con John. Luego le explica que él puede llegar al faro de cruce Toluca Lake utilizando un barco que se puede encontrar en el páramo ubicado detrás del parque de atracciones. En el séptim parte la sesion, Dr. Kaufmann habla de la sexualidad. Harry pasa a través de Lakeside Amusement Park y se encuentra el barco en el páramo. En el interior, Harry encuentra la Dahlia joven de nuevo y le pide que lo lleve hasta el faro, a la que se acepta a regañadientes. Dahlia seduce a Harry y se da a entender que tienen relaciones sexuales. Algún tiempo después, Harry se despierta en el mundo de hielo y una Dahlia congelada. El agua del lago se ha transformado en hielo y Harry marca el rumbo hacia el faro, caminando sobre el lago helado. Los Raw Shocks comienza a perseguir a Harry, sin embargo, de repente todos ellos se congelan. La superficie helada del lago se transforma de nuevo en el agua y Harry se desmaya mientras nada hasta el faro. Cybil esta en la costa del faro y salva a Harry una vez más, a pesar de Harry arrebata le quita la pistola, diciendo que ella no la impedira encontrase con Cheryl. Cybil afirma que ella no entiende lo que está pasando, ya que ella leyo un archivo en el que se afirmaba que Harry Mason murió hace 18 años en un accidente de coche. Cybil deja Harry y él entra en el faro, que es la clínica de el Dr. Kaufmann. Se revela que el paciente de Kaufmann es realmente Cheryl Mason, que ahora tiene 25 años de edad. Dr. Kaufmann explica a Cheryl que había querido desesperadamente aferrarse a la memoria de su padre, y que Harry siempre, desde hace 18 años habia sido unamanifestación de la mente de Cheryl. Después de la explicación de Kaufmann, se dan una de las tres conversaciones que pudieron suceder entre Harry y Cheryl, seguido por uno de las cinco finales: Finales Harry entra en la oficina del Dr. K, mientras que él está hablando con Cheryl sobre la muerte de Harry. Dependiendo del perfil psicológico del jugador, hay tres posibles conversaciones que Cheryl puede tener con su padre: * La primera es la de ser capaz de dejar de lado el recuerdo doloroso de la muerte de su padre, donde ella dice "Tú has estado conmigo durante tanto tiempo.", a la que Harry responde: "Yo siempre lo estaré." Luego sonríe mientras se congela por completo y se rompe en pedazos, y Cheryl baja la cabeza. * La segunda es la de no perdonar a Harry por lo que hizo cuando era niña. En respuesta, Harry le dice que debe olvidar eso, luego se congela por completo y se rompe en pedazos, y Cheryl baja la cabeza y llora. Esta conversación se lleva a cabo cuando el jugador obtiene el final "Drunk Dad" o "Sleaze and Sirens". * La tercera es la de ella siendo delirante, donde le dice a su padre: "Papá tú eres un héroe. El hombre que murió no era mi padre, no es así como yo lo recuerdo. Esos recuerdos son todo lo que tengo - tú eres todo lo que tengo." A lo que Harry responde "No soy ni siquiera un fantasma". Cheryl abraza a Harry y llora. A pesar de que Cheryl es feliz, ella todavía se aferra a su padre de fantasía y delirio. Esto es similar al final ''"Maria" de Silent Hill 2. Después de la conversación con Cheryl, hay cuatro posibles escenas con una cámara de video que se pueden conseguir, aunque varían dependiendo del perfil psicológico del jugador: *'Love Lost '("Desamor") : Después de las escenas que muestran su pasado con Cheryl, un video de Harry al lado de un coche con Dahlia, a punto de irse. Él le dice a Cheryl que el divorcio no era su culpa. Él dice: "Usted sabe que esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, ¿verdad? A pesar de que mamá y papá no se aman más, los dos te queremos y siempre lo haremos." Con esto, Cheryl es capaz de seguir adelante con su vida y el exterior, se encuentra con su madre y se va. Este es considerado el mejor final del juego. Este final se puede ver si el jugador no se centra en las imágenes sexuales o la cerveza, dice el Dr. K que son de amistad (como al decir que hacen amigos con facilidad o que no se necesita mucho tiempo para que la gente te conozca ), y ser una buena persona en general. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxV8j2m8HSk *'Drunk Dad '("Papá borracho") : Después de las escenas que muestran su pasado con Cheryl, un video de Harry estaba borracho en su casa y gritando a Cheryl. Esta conclusión indica que cuando Harry estaba vivo, su alcoholismo dio un impacto negativo en su familia. Este final se puede ver si el jugador se centra en la cerveza y sustancias alcohólicas. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Rkt75tFA1U *'Sleaze and Sirens '("Sirenas y vulgaridad") : Después de las escenas que muestran su pasado con Cheryl, un vídeo de Harry en una cama con Michelle y Lisa aparece. Le preguntan si pueden estar en su próximo libro, y si puede ser dedicado a ellos. Harry afirma que dedica sus libros a su esposa e hija, porque es "justo", a la que los tres estallaron en carcajadas. Esta conclusión indica que cuando Harry estaba vivo, él engañó a su esposa. Este final se puede ver si el jugador se centra en las imágenes sexuales (por ejemplo, un cartel con una mujer medio desnuda) y le dice a Dr. K que disfrutan de juegos de rol durante las relaciones sexuales y han engañado a su pareja. Si el jugador actúa como un pervertido, en general, entonces son más propensos a tener este final. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRwcpPw-sOg *'Wicked and Weak '("Maldad y debilidad") : Después de las escenas que muestran su pasado con Cheryl, un video de Dahlia siendo bofetada por Harry aparece. El final se puede ver si el jugador dice que el Dr. K que participan poco en la amistad, lo que significa que no se hacen amigos con facilidad, que toma un tiempo para conocerlos, y temas relacionados. También se puede conseguir actuando grosero con la gente, ser distraídos por cosas triviales, y ser egoísta. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J7tLSrYEws Además, también hay un quinto final: el Final UFO. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om2SQCWQhAU Este final sólo se puede lograr en un segundo Playthrough, donde el jugador participa en una misión secundaria que requiere tomar fotos de 13 ovnis ocultas a través de Silent Hill. En este final, Cheryl cree que su padre fue secuestrado por extraterrestres y que Silent Hill se basa en una nave espacial gigante. Hay muchas otras referencias a los otros juegos, James Sunderland hace un pequeño cameo. Personajes Una de las características principales de Shattered Memories es la personalidad y diversos aspectos estéticos de sus actores principales, y los efectos que el jugador ha de determinar cuál de estos se va a experimentar. La personalidad de Harry Mason varía en función de cómo se juega el juego y las acciones y decisiones tomadas por el jugador. Una constante es su devoción a su hija y su dedicación a su conclusión, sin embargo, otros rasgos de personalidad tales como sus niveles de agresión y la compasión va a cambiar. Por ejemplo, si el jugador se inclinan hacia los comportamientos de alcohol y anti-social cuando se les da la oportunidad, él va a demostrar un comportamiento más agresivo y de mala calidad, y el oficial de policía Cybil Bennett será más probable que lo ayudara. Por el contrario, en otros escenarios es paciente y agradecido. Cybil Bennett también muestra una variedad de respuestas emocionales, que van desde un poco abrasivo y cínico de pacientes y comprensivos. Cuando se enoja, se cuestiona Harry razones para estar en la ciudad y cómo su hija llegó a faltar, e incluso le pide ver su licencia. Su aparición tiene tres posibles diseños, uno que es más informal y revelador, otro que está más en sintonía con su trabajo y mucho más práctico, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo de congelación, y el último que sigue siendo formal, pero su cabello se ha reducido y que no una gorra. Dahlia, la versión re-imaginada de Dahlia Gillespie, se revela como la esposa de Harry. Ella aparece como una mujer joven en ropa contemporánea, con un tatuaje de una serpiente en su estómago. Esta versión de ella es seductora. En una encarnación ella tiene el pelo castaño y suelta y un T-shirt que cubre su vientre, así como varios collares. Ella tiene una personalidad muy suelta e independiente. Por otro lado, puede ser bastante desagradable y molesta con facilidad. Lisa Garland es una enfermera que trabaja en Alchemilla Hospital. A pesar de su cinismo, Harry Mason se siente atraído hacia ella y de protección. Su personaje no varían tanto como los otros protagonistas, aunque su suerte puede cambiar un poco y tener un efecto drástico sobre el futuro de Harry. Michelle Valdez es una cantante que cumple con Harry en su reunión de secundaria y decide irse con él en lugar de esperar a su novio llega tarde, John. Su apariencia cambia, obviamente, más que su personalidad, con sus cambios de diálogo son más sutiles. Modo de Juego Psych perfil Una de las características de juego principales novedades de Shattered Memories' es la manera como el mundo reacciona a las acciones del jugador, conocido como el perfil psicológico. Diferentes acciones dan resultados diferentes, de una manera más avanzado que el simple "buenas o malas" las respuestas que han prevalecido en la mayoría de los juegos que incorporan esta mecánica. Esto afectará a algunos aspectos del juego, como lo que los edificios serán abiertos o cerrados, que los personajes se reunieron y qué ropa que llevan puesta la voluntad y las variaciones de las llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto por teléfono en el juego. Decisiones en tiempo real por el jugador, tales como los baños, que entran en primer lugar, afecta al juego de muchas maneras. Así como esta, hay una secuencia en el comienzo del juego, donde se le da el carácter de una evaluación psiquiátrica por un psiquiatra. El modo de aquí es la primera persona, y el jugador debe responder a las preguntas sobre su personalidad y la psique. Se puede asentir o sacudir la cabeza en respuesta a las preguntas. Hay muchas secuencias de análisis de la psique a través de los juegos, muchos de ellos oscuros, en una secuencia, el jugador se le pide a color en una imagen de una casa, entre muchos otros. Estos, y casi todas las decisiones del jugador que se realizó durante las secciones de exploración, ayudará a determinar ciertos elementos y se encuentra dentro del juego. Exploración [[Video:Shattered Memories - Modo de Juego|thumb|250px|right|Modo de juego de Shattered Memories]] El linterna es un tema recurrente presente en casi todos los juegos de Silent Hill. Devuelve en Shattered Memories con mejores efectos visuales, y en el caso de la Wii, es la principal forma de interacción física que ayuda a mantener al jugador inmerso en el juego. En lugar de avanzar stick analógico de un controlador de maniobra de la linterna, el jugador físicamente se mueve el mando de Wii en todo, con sus capacidades de sensor de movimiento para interactuar directamente con los rompecabezas y para apuntar con la linterna. Los cambios en el aspecto de la exploración de los juegos anteriores son que cuando Harry estudia algo, responde vocalmente, por primera vez en la serie. Aunque el juego es en tercera persona, la cámara se fija detrás de Harry durante la exploración, similar a la Resident Evil 4. También hay más de inmersión en el sistema de juego de HUD, como lugar de cambiar a una pantalla partida separada, Harry tiene su teléfono en la mano en su lugar. Pantallas de carga también se elimina completamente en el juego, y los tiempos de carga al abrir las puertas son muy rápidos, casi imperceptible. Teléfono Harry tiene un estilo moderno teléfono, que tiene un papel importante en el juego. El jugador puede utilizar para marcar muchos Teléfonos que se pueden encontrar en los carteles, vallas publicitarias, carteles, etc durante todo el viaje. El jugador también puede recibir mensajes de texto y fotos de otros, incluyendo los recuerdos y los pensamientos del pasado. Por lo general, el Harry escucha grabaciones de revelar que no todo fue tan agradable como parecía. En la versión de Wii, grabaciones de llamadas telefónicas y también puede venir a través del altavoz del mando de Wii, y los jugadores pueden poner el altavoz al lado de su oído, como si estuviera usando un teléfono. El teléfono tiene una cámara que puede ser utilizado para descubrir los secretos por tomar fotos de los alrededores del jugador que se pueden guardar en una galería de fotos. El teléfono de Harry tiene un mapa de Silent Hill con GPS (Global Positioning System) software que permite al jugador para localizar la posición de Harry. Puntos de referencia se puede agregar, y el jugador también puede dibujar en el mapa. El teléfono también reemplaza la radio de otros Silent Hill juegos, emite estática cuando los Raw Shocks están cerca. Mientras usa el teléfono, el jugador sigue siendo susceptible a los ataques del enemigo, así como ser capaz de moverse. El teléfono es la única manera de salvar el juego. Secuencias de pesadilla thumb|250px|right|La primera secuencia de pesadilla Para añadir profundidad al miedo y la tensión de los aspectos en el juego, el combate ha sido completamente eliminado en favor de evadir enemigos durante las secuencias de pesadilla. El objetivo de estas secuencias de pesadilla para encontrar la salida en un "laberinto" como el medio ambiente, tan pronto como sea posible antes de la derrota de Harry Shocks Raw. En la versión de Wii, el altavoz del mando de Wii funciona como una radio, la entrega de estática a la presencia de choques Raw. Algunas puertas, vallas y cornisas que Harry pueda interactuar con se destacan por la luz azul-como la escarcha. Su intención es mostrar al jugador que se puede ir allí, ya que no debe confundirse con el camino de la seguridad. Los Raw Shocks perseguir a Harry y lo buscan en todo momento, sino que lo persiguen a través de salas, encima de las vallas, en espacios de acceso y lo arrastran fuera de espacios para esconderse. Sin embargo, hay una serie de acciones que Harry pueda hacer para evadir los monstruos, como saltar por las ventanas, subir las vallas, y conectándose a través de las puertas, mientras que en la carrera. Si un Raw Shock se convierte en demasiado cerca de Harry, salta sobre él y "abrazo" de él. Cuando Harry es agarrado por un shock de prima, el jugador debe mover el mando de Wii y el Nunchuk, tanto en el momento en la dirección en la que el choque primas que agarra (por ejemplo, si uno salta de choque primas a Harry desde el frente, el jugador debe mover el Wii Remote y el Nunchuk, tanto al mismo tiempo hacia adelante.) El jugador también puede derribar ciertos objetos, brevemente retrasar los Raw Shocks. Ciertos lugares como armarios y camas debajo puede ser utilizado como escondites para tratar de evitar la detección. Si Harry se detecta, el choque de primas que se le descubrió un grito, alertando a cerca Shocks Raw, y proceder a tirar a Harry de su escondite. En cada secuencia de la pesadilla, el jugador puede encontrar uno o dos bengalas para defenderse de forma temporal, el calor de las llamaradas afectan negativamente a los amortiguadores de crudo, lo que Harry invencible durante unos 15-20 segundos. Si Harry "resistencia" se reduce lo suficiente (indicado por el VHS-tape como los efectos en la pantalla y por la cojera de Harry), Harry se derrumbará. No hay penalidad si se derrumba Harry, y Harry volverá al comienzo de la secuencia de la pesadilla, para que el jugador puede volver a intentar mantener. Tradicionalmente, el Otro Mundo en cada juego de Silent Hill es aplicable sólo a los individuos, a pesar de que el óxido recurrentes y empapado de sangre-los entornos de algunos de los juegos posteriores. Silent Hill 4: The Room tenido muchas variaciones, y en Silent Hill 2, también hubo múltiples interpretaciones diferentes para cada personaje. Esto continúa en Silent Hill: Shattered Memories, con el medio ambiente, teniendo en un tema de hielo. A diferencia del juego original, el otro mundo aquí se consume con hielo y nieve, y los monstruos habitan en este mundo reacciona de manera negativa al calor (es decir, las erupciones). Música La música en Shattered Memories fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka, y fue su contribución final a la Silent Hill, la serie antes de retirarse de Konami después de 16 años. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, siempre que las voces de cuatro canciones en el juego: Always on my Mind, When You're Gone, Acceptance y Hell Frozen Rain, y Joe Romersa volvió por quinta vez para ofrecer la letra de tres de las canciones, con exclusión de Always on my Mind, que es una cubierta. GameStop también se ofrece una banda sonora oficial de pre-orden que contiene 21 pistas del juego. Desarrollo Retrasos El juego fue anunciado oficialmente en mayo de 2009 de la revista Nintendo Power y fue programado para ser lanzado 13 de octubre 2009 en América del Norte y 30 de octubre en Europa. En septiembre de 2009, Climax reveló que la fecha de lanzamiento sería retrasado al 3 de noviembre de 2009. En torno a principios de octubre cerca de versión original del juego, se reveló que Climax Studios retrasado la fecha de lanzamiento de noviembre 3 a diciembre 8, 2009. El 13 de octubre, Konami también ha anunciado que los recuerdos rotos'',sería lanzado en toda Europa a principios de 2010. Previsto originalmente para el 04 de marzo, el australiano PAL lanzamiento de la versión para Wii se retrasa hasta junio, debido a problemas de suministros en Europa causados por los efectos económicos de la 2010 una erupción volcánica en Islandia. Además, los minoristas principales problemas para confirmar a disposición copias del juego durante varios meses después de la liberación retardada, lo que podría dañar las ventas iniciales del juego en Australia. http://au.gamespot.com/wii/action/silenthillshatteredmemories/news.html?sid=6259095 Caja PAL arte cambi thumb|right|100px|La obra de arte PAL original El 24 de octubre de 2009, Go Nintendo reveló el lanzamiento PAL arte de la caja se ha cambiado. La versión original tenía un primer plano de la cara helada de Harry, sus lentes angulares. El nuevo es más cercano a la liberación americana de Cheryl en el columpio congelados, con un fondo ligeramente diferente y el filtro de arte, y se retira a los premios. Blog de desarrollo A finales de la producción del juego, el productor Tomm Hulett comenzó una dos veces por semana blog de desarrollo http://www.konami.com/shsm/ que examinó las diversas facetas de la información sobre la realización de''Shattered Memories, así como otros''Silent Hill''asuntos relacionados. Cada blog destacado una imagen, por lo general un vistazo a las ilustraciones en el juego como los bocetos de Cheryl, o incluso una parte de la propia escritura. Los blogs se retrasaron al principio, pero finalmente capturado en tiempo real. Galería de blog Archivo:TH_Plush_Pyramid.jpg|Hulett recibe un Pyramid Head de lujo para su cumpleaños. Archivo:TH_Blog_August_23.jpg|Uno de los eventos psicológicos del juego. Archivo:TH_Blog_September_21.jpg|El arte del cartel colgado en la oficina de Climax. Archivo:TH_Blog_13_October.jpg|El cartel en el exterior inister Pointe. Archivo:TH_Blog_15_October.jpg|Un vistazo a las ilustraciones del juego. Archivo:TH_Blog_October_20.jpg|Obra del mundo de pesadilla congelados, golosinas y Konami. Archivo:TH_Blog_30_October.jpg|Cybil en un monitor. Archivo:TH_Blog_8_November.jpg|Celebraciones de Halloween de Konami. Recepción Comentarios de Shattered Memories se mezclaron a lo positivo. Comentarios positivos (80% o más) se dieron en el juego por Destructoid (95%), Eurogamer (90%), IGN (86%), GameTrailers (85%) GameSpot (80%) y Nintendo Power (80%). Más de la ligeramente positivo a las revisiones mezcladas dado al juego incluyen GameSpy (70%), Game Informer (63%), 1UP (58%) y GamePro (50%). La revisión más negativa del juego estuvo a cargo de G4TV (40%). Los gráficos fueron elogiados, incluyendo el detalle de los ambientes. La linterna fue bien recibido, y GameTrailers comentó que lo dio "Pixel Perfect" exactitud. El sistema de evaluación psicológica en general fue también una característica muy práctica que le dio al juego una experiencia única. El argumento emocional profundo fue aplaudido por IGN y GameSpot. Las críticas al juego incluye "demasiado simplista" puzzles de 1UP y G4TV, y algunos críticos encuentran que las secuencias de pesadilla eran frustrantes e innecesarios. Muchas revisiones señaló que el juego era corto, que van de 5 a 7 horas con una primera obra de teatro a través de. Algunas revistas como Nintendo Power se sintió que el juego tenía un "menor énfasis" en el horror. Curiosidades * Los temas principales del juego son de la familia y la memoria. * El juego se abre con la advertencia de la psicología: "Este videojuego psicológicamente perfiles a medida que el juego se llega a saber quién eres en realidad se utiliza esta información para el cambio mismo, utiliza su conocimiento en su contra, la creación de su pesadilla personal dueño de esto. juego que juega todo lo que es jugar". * Harry guarda una foto de Cheryl en su cartera, un signo de su devoción a su hija. *''Shattered Memories'' es el segundo juego que se lanzará en una consola de Nintendo (la primera Silent Hill: Play Novel, lanzado en Game Boy Advance, que también se basa en el juego original. Sólo jamás lanzado en territorios japoneses). *''Shattered Memories'' es el primer juego de Silent Hill para presentar la pérdida permanente de combate, ya que el juego está destinado a evitar la confrontación para hacer el juego más intenso. Esto es similar a la Clock Tower serie y Haunting Ground, donde los protagonistas huyen (o al menos se animamos) a sus enemigos en lugar de pelear. * Al tomar una foto de ciertos fenómenos extraños, la imagen puede distorsionarse y revelar una pista o secreto de Harry. Esto es similar al Fatal Frame juego de la serie. Carteles de publicidad de "Camera Obscura" se puede encontrar en Silent Hill. La cámara oscura es la cámara manejada por los protagonistas de Fatal Frame. *''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories'' es el segundo juego sin ningún tipo de mención o eventos relacionados con La Orden, después de Silent Hill 2. * Otros juegos de Wii que Shattered Memories es similar a incluir The Grudge, Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon y Fatal Frame 4 . * El mapa de Silent Hill en Shattered Memories parece ser bastante alterado, Alchemilla ha sido movido a otra calle y su diseño ha cambiado. También se conoce las calles de conexión se han puesto en lugares separados. Para obtener más en profundidad trivia, ver Shattered Memories Secretos y Desbloqueables. Glitches La versión para Wii del juego es conocido por tener algunos problemas técnicos. La solución a la mayoría de estos fallos en la versión para Wii de Shattered Memories es salvar a menudo. * Una "galería" fallo en la galería siempre está "lleno" de fotos, incluso si no tiene fotos en ella. Si la galería se accede, aparece un mensaje indicando que el archivo de guardado está dañado y necesita ser eliminado. Afortunadamente, este fallo no afecta a la jugabilidad en modo alguno y el jugador puede tomar fotos con su cámara (fotos simplemente no se puede guardar). * Un fallo en que el jugador no puede mover su linterna, abra el menú del teléfono y las puertas abiertas. Si esto ocurre, el jugador tiene que apagar su Wii manualmente. * Congelación súbita en el juego también es poco frecuente, pero puede suceder. * Debido a la vez en cuando disminuya la velocidad cuando Harry se estrella a través de puertas en la pesadilla de persecuciones, a veces, la puerta no se abre y Harry irá a través de él. * En la secuencia de la pesadilla de apartamentos, el jugador puede abrir una puerta y correr en el suelo, en el que van a caminar por debajo del nivel. Se debe apagar sus consolas Wii si esto sucede. * Un fallo de audio puede ocurrir durante las escenas de análisis psiquiátrico, donde el sonido se distorsiona temporalmente. Que sólo dura unos pocos segundos, y nunca se produce cuando el Dr. Kaufman es hacer preguntas, por lo que no es un obstáculo grande. * Antes de entrar al gimnasio a Midwich High, si el jugador comienza a abrir la puerta y luego la cierra, el juego se queda atascado en un punto de guardar y hacer un zumbido. El jugador tendrá que reiniciar su Wii para solucionar este problema. Galería Imagen:SHSM.png|El logotipo de concepto de Shattered Memories. Imagen:SHSMLOGO2.jpg|El logo final de Shattered Memories. Shattered Memories artwork.jpg|''Shattered Memories'' concepto de arte. Imagen:180px-CherylShatteredMemories.png|Cheryl Mason en Shattered Memories. SM Harry Mason art.jpg|Harry con una foto de su hija. Imagen:Flare.jpg|Harry en frente de los Raw Shocks con una bengala. Archivo:SM_Dahlia.jpg|Arte Conceptual de una Dahlia jóvens. Imagen:SM_Lisa_and_Harry.jpg|Harry hablando con Lisa Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de los Estados Unidos * Sitio oficial de Japón * [http://shshatteredmemories.com/ Always On My Mind - Un sitio de fans dedicado a Shattered Memories] Category:Shattered Memories Category:El Mundo Real Categoría:Videojuegos